


Together We Shine: Extras

by WrittenFire



Series: 30 Days of Spirk [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of one shots/songs that didn't make it into Together We Shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Never Break

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says, these are songs that didn't make it into _Together We Shine_. There will be six total, and I hope that you enjoy them. :)
> 
> The first song is Hello My Old Heart by The Oh Hellos, which I highly recommend listening to if you have not already.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, or the characters.

" _ **Hello my old heart, it's been so long since I've given you away.**_

_**And every day I add another stone to the walls I built around you to keep you safe."** _

* * *

James Tiberius Kirk's heart had not been his own in a very, very long time. On the day of his birth his mother and father exchanged it in a trade with the Romulan's for their lands continued safety. For twenty years James walked around incomplete, never knowing the condition his heart was in. To those who did not know about the deal—for it was a well-kept secret between the Royal families—James was a cold, emotionless man with no warmth to his eyes.

James had no close relationships, and felt no need for them.

For twenty long years he lived this way, never knowing what he was missing or when— _if_ —he'd ever gain his heart back and be whole once again. It was a steady, blank existence; if not for the surprise visit from the Vulcan's, it may have stayed that way forever.

The day that Prince Spock and James Tiberius Kirk met was one that would go down in history books and be talked about for years to come. It was a joyous and heartbreaking occasion, for what happened between them was something envied and rare.

The moment their hands touched in the traditional greeting, time stopped and a spark was lit, suffusing them both in its warm glow. To the surprise of everyone about, the two were soul mates, connected by more than a simple bond. At first the moment was celebrated—rightly so, for it was a momentous occasion to find your perfect one.

But as the moment drew on, and one party remained solemnly silent, only then did it strike, did the happiness shatter.

James Tiberius Kirk's heart was not his own, and as such it was incapable of being given away…soul mate or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know it was going to be that level of sad until it was..hope that you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you would all like to help me choose prompts for next years 30 Days of Spirk, there is a post on my tumblr full of great ones to choose from! Here's the link, I'd love to hear from you guys!~
> 
>  
> 
> [The tumblr post!](http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/post/126815080550/in-case-youre-ever-in-a-writing-shlump)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> -Written Fire.


	2. It Goes Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why couldn’t Spock trust him, the way that James trusted him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is [Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xR0DKOGco_o), which--I can't get enough of this song. It's aching and gorgeous. I'll always recommend listening to this.
> 
> I'm sorry for the wait on this; hopefully, I'll be able to get the rest out in a timely manner. But for now, I hope that you like this.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek, nor the song.

_**"There was a time you let me know, what's real and going on below**_  
_**But now you never show it to me, do you?**_  
_**And remember when I moved in you?**_  
_**The holy dark was moving too."**_

 

* * *

 

 

James wasn’t sure when things started to go downhill for them. Was it the first time Spock saw into his broken mind? Or was it when Old Spock came around, and he saw the bond that the two had? It wasn’t something he could help; Old Spock had been t’hy’la with his Jim and though they were different as could be, he knew James more than anyone—bar Bones—ever had. He could admit to enjoying that, to relishing the ease and comfort of their friendship.

But it was something that his Spock couldn’t seem to wrap his head around, and it did put a strain on their relationship that he wished was non-existent.

No matter how their relationship turned out, no one would be able to deny that James tried with everything he had to make it last, that he didn’t do the best he could to keep them happy, and the relationship growing. Whenever something happened to cause unease, James would do his damnest to talk it out with Spock, so that problems wouldn’t form and fester, slowly poisoning what should have been the best relationship he would ever have.

If sometimes James felt that he was the only one _trying,_ the only one who wanted to fix things…well, he kept that to himself, buried as deep as he could get it.

Despite his best efforts, James found himself weary of the friendship that Spock and Uhura still held, and he knew that it didn’t help their relationship. The two had split amicably and for good reason, and James _had_ waited a respectable amount of time before sharing his feelings with Spock. But though he knew they were only friends, he still couldn’t help the way he felt like he couldn’t breathe each time he saw them sharing fond smiles; and he knew, though Spock would never admit, that his lover went to her when he found himself at a loss.

No matter what he said, in this instance, actions really did speak louder than words—Spock didn’t trust him, not nearly as much as much as he did his ex. Every time he sought solace and help from her, James felt a part of him turn cold; why couldn’t Spock trust him, the way that James trusted him?

It didn’t take long for him to stop trying to earn his trust, to resign himself to settling for what little piece of Spock he could get. It wasn’t long before James found himself aching, watching— _waiting_ for the day that it all fell to pieces around them, leaving him nothing but a cold, empty shadow of what he should have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd you think? Let me know in a comment, I love to hear from you guys!
> 
> If you would like to suggest a prompt for this years Thirty Days of Spirk (which, holy moly that's coming up soon! *flails*) [here is the prompt list](http://writtenfire.tumblr.com/post/126815080550/in-case-youre-ever-in-a-writing-shlump) that I'll be working off of! I have ten so far, thanks to my lovely Turtle. Feel free (and highly encouraged) to leave some prompts of your own :)
> 
> Thank you all for reading, I hope you leave a comment, and I'll see you soon! <3


End file.
